


Ferris Wheel

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian loved the carnival. Everything about it, from the atmosphere to the unhealthy foods, was brilliantly exciting to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> [hxcox](http://hxcox.tumblr.com) on Tumblr prompted this: Can you right a short little ianthony fic with the prompt I've seen a lot of tumblr which is "who rocks the Ferris wheel and who is he one crying and begging the other to stop" please :D

Ian loved the carnival. Everything about it, from the atmosphere to the unhealthy foods, was brilliantly exciting to him. It had been years since he'd been to one, and when he'd heard of one rolling into Sacramento while him and Anthony were filming there he knew he'd have to convince the other man to go with him.

It took a little persuasion on Ian's part, and a lot of pouting, but eventually he convinced Anthony to go with him, along with the rest of the crew. Blissfully, the rest of the crew had split up early in the night, leaving Ian and Anthony to roam around freely on their own. Ian was shoving candy floss into his mouth when he spotted it. Rising high up above their heads was a large ferris wheel, sparkling bright with lights of all colours in the twilight. Excitedly, he tugged on Anthony's hand where he was holding onto it, their fingers laced together firmly.

"Dude, we need to go on that," Ian said simply, and Anthony made a face.

"I'm not sure... Those things aren't the safest, are they?" Anthony replied, bringing out a pout on Ian's mouth.

Ian stopped short of the queue for the ferris wheel, bringing Anthony to a stand still as well. He leaned up and placed a sticky, chaste kiss to Anthony's cheek, then another to the corner of his mouth. He gestured with his hand full of candy floss to the queue, which was thankfully short.

"Pleeeeaaaase?" Ian pouted and leaned up to drop another kiss to Anthony's cheek. Sighing, Anthony looked up at the ferris wheel and then back at Ian.

"Okay, fine, whatever, but no rocking the damn thing or I'll jump out."

Happily, Ian bounded towards the queue, dragging Anthony with him. Their wait was short, but the closer they got to climbing onto the ferris wheel, the faster Anthony's heart pounded in his chest. He considered turning tail and letting Ian go alone a few times, but before he knew it he was being ushered into one of the small, circular cars with Ian by a sullen looking teenager. The way the wheel seemed to sway of its own volition didn't exactly fill Anthony with confidence, but he put on a steely face and climbed in anyway, a little disappointed that there wasn't a thing to hold onto apart from Ian.

As soon as the ride was in motion, Ian was gleefully piling the last of his candy floss into his mouth while Anthony clung to the other man's hand tightly. He was sure he'd turned a fetching shade of green by the time the ride climbed to the top, and promptly stopped to let people on and off. Anthony didn't dare look outside of the carriage they were in, for fear of wanting to get out there and then, but Ian was keenly looking around with a grin on his face.

The grin turned devilish quickly, and before Anthony was able to stop him, Ian was scooting to the other side of the carriage and throwing his weight back against the seat, making the car rock even more than it already had been in the wind.

"Jesus, Ian, stop!" Anthony pleaded. He reached behind him and clutched at the bars behind his seat, feeling a little sick and a lot like he wanted to kick Ian where it hurt.

Ian paid no attention to Anthony and let out a laugh as he rocked the carriage more. The swaying only served to make Anthony feel sicker than he already did, and suddenly he regretted eating those churros half an hour earlier. He felt like he was welling up, about to cry, when a gust of wind only served to aid Ian in his rocking of the car.

"Stop!" Anthony begged again, putting a shaky hand out in a 'stop' motion.

Upon seeing how upset Anthony was at his little bit of fun, Ian stuck his bottom lip out and sighed, scooting back across the seats in the rocking carriage to sit next to Anthony. He put an arm around his partner and rubbed at Anthony's shaking shoulder.

"I didn't think it'd upset you _that_ much," Ian explained, and Anthony reached out a shaky hand to pinch Ian's thigh viciously.

"You're a jerk." Anthony was still clutching onto the bars with one hand as the car rocked from side to side, albeit slower and less drastically than before.

"I know," Ian replied.

When the ferris wheel started to move again, Anthony took in a sharp little gasp, clutching more tightly at the bars behind his head after his ordeal as it wheeled around and, mercifully, stopped at the bottom to let them off. The sullen teenager manning the doors politely asked Anthony if he was okay as he bolted for the door as soon as it was open, but he didn't reply.

"He'll be fine," Ian answered, following after his boyfriend as quickly as he'd exited the car. "Hey, wait up! I thought we could ride the ghost train next!"


End file.
